


Whither I go...

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki lives!, Thor loves Loki, birchings, parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki gets Thor and himself in trouble and Thor gets his revenge! Angry All Father, Calm All Mother, Angry Thor and adorable Loki. One little bottom, two spankings!





	Whither I go...

Odin scowled down from his throne as Thor and Loki stood before him. “I search my memory but fail to find a time when I have been more disappointed in my sons.” Thor bowed his head, giving Loki a sideways glare. Loki gulped and peered up at his father fearfully. “You both had one job but somehow you managed to mangle it so badly you have caused strained relations between Asgard and the Light Elves. Give me one good reason why I should not bare your bottoms and give you both the birching of your lives!” The All Father growled at them, his face a mask of fury.  
“Father, please allow me to explain…” Thor began.  
“By all means! Please explain to me how something as simple as a formal Dinner could be reduced to a free for all!” Loki fidgeted nervously, fighting to keep his mouth shut.  
“It all started when Loki…”  
“YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR LOKI!” Odin boomed. Both Thor and Loki cowered. Thor itched to strangle his little brother.  
“Let him explain.” The All Mother said, walking into the Throne Room. Odin sighed and scrubbed his face with both hands.  
“As usual the wiser head prevails.” He deferred to Frigga. She turned to look at Thor.  
“Thor, Loki you will each have a chance to explain. If you cannot excuse your behaviour you will both be punished.” She explained mildly.  
“Mother, everything was going well until Loki began to use his magic to make mischief.” Loki licked his lips nervously, his face growing paler by the minute. “He turned the wine in everyone’s glass to sand. Then he froze everyone’s bottom to their chair. His coup de gras was to animate the roasted lamb, frightening the women at the table so badly they may never eat meat again!” Frigga stared at her youngest son, pressing her lips together.  
“Alright Loki. Let’s hear your side.” The young prince shifted on his feet nervously.  
“Mother, Thor is exaggerating. After the wine trick the Ambassador asked me to do some tricks. He just didn’t like the ones I played.” He said, trailing off to a whisper. Odin shifted in his chair, gripping the arm rests until they nearly broke.  
“Mother, when he animated the lamb it was chaos! Two people were injured in the fray!” Thor interjected.  
“Loki.” Frigga said warningly. “Is that the reason the Ambassador contacted your father and asked that you both never be allowed in their realm again?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Loki replied, head down.  
“Odin I leave you to it. But do not punish them in anger. If you cannot discipline them without rage, I will do it myself.” She glared at The All Father warningly.  
“Mother none of this was my fault!” Thor spoke up, indignant.  
“True, but you are responsible for his behaviour. He is your baby brother and you must reign him in.” Frigga explained. Thor spared Loki an evil ‘wait until I get my hands on you’ look. Loki squirmed and licked his lips nervously.  
“Frigga you may dispense justice in this instance. I fear I would punish them too harshly in my anger.” Odin said, sounding a bit calmer. Both boys sighed heavily.  
“Do not be so relieved yet my sons.” Frigga said, smiling. “You still have a birching coming.” Both Thor and Loki’s faces wore expressions of resignation and fear. “You first, Thor.” She grasped his muscular arm and led him to his bed chambers.  
Frigga pushed the doors open and walked Thor up to the bed, making him sit. She walked out, asking a guard to provide her with a bundle of birch twigs. The guard knowing exactly what they were for, smiled and complied. He returned in a few minutes with an armful of wicked looking switches. Frigga took them and thanked him. She selected one of them and whickered it through the air in front of Thor. His eyes grew wide at the sight and sound. She ordered her son to face the bed, drop his leggings and bend over. Thor complied, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Frigga took aim and delivered twenty solid blows with the thin, whippy switch. Thor tensed and gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply at the sting. His bottom was criss crossed with thin red lines and the punishment stung fiercely! When it was over, Frigga smoothed her hand over her son’s muscular bottom. Satisfied, she bade him stand up and pull his leggings up. Thor turned and hugged his mother, his eyes welling with unshed tears.  
“I am sorry mother.” He said. In his mind he thought how sorry a certain little Trickster would soon be!  
Frigga came out of Thor’s room holding a bundle of switches and crooked her finger at a very nervous Loki. He sighed and rose, following his mother to his bed chambers. Once again Frigga pushed into the room and directed her son to the bed. She whickered the switch in the air before Loki, who looked as though he may faint.  
“Loki.” She said evenly. “I want you to stand up, face the bed and lower your leggings.” She ordered.  
“Yes mother.” Loki said sadly, complying. Frigga ghosted her hand over the soft, pale cheeks and patted them gently. Loki was trembling. Poor little mite, she thought. She drew back with the switch and proceeded to whip Loki’s small bottom. The sound of the switch impacting with his tender skin made her wince in sympathy. Loki yelped pitifully and cried after the first two licks. Frigga made herself continue until twenty licks had been administered. Loki’s poor little bottom was hexed with angry pink lines. He sobbed into the bed. She reached down and gently rubbed his sore behind, trying to comfort him. Finally she had him stand up and right his britches. She pulled him into a warm embrace as he cried.  
“Go and apologize to your brother.” Frigga ordered softly, stroking his long, tear streaked face.  
“Yes ma’am.” He answered walking out the door, rubbing at his stinging bottom. 

* * * *

Thor was still in his bed chambers, sulking. When Loki arrived to apologize he rose to his feet and glared at his younger brother menacingly.  
“Thor, I…I’m really sorry for what I did.” Loki said meekly.  
“Not sorry enough to take the blame yourself!” Thor growled.  
“I could not have prevented your punishment brother.” Loki answered.  
“You could have refrained from behaving like a spoiled child!”  
Thor said angrily. Loki walked up to his brother with the intention of giving him a hug. As soon as he was close enough Thor snaked his hand out and grabbed Loki’s thin arm, dragging him toward the bed. Loki began to struggle.  
“Wh…what are you doing?” Loki cried nervously. Thor did not answer. He sat on the bed and dragged a struggling Loki over his knee, administering twenty hard slaps to the already striped and stinging bottom. Loki’s spine stiffened and he cried out loudly.  
“Ouch! Brother please! My bottom hurts!”  
“You deserve worse and you know it!” Thor growled, pushing Loki onto the marble floor.  
Loki lay on the floor sobbing into his elbow and holding his wounded backside. After watching this for a moment Thor’s anger began to fade and he began to feel sorry for his baby brother. Loki’s pitiful cries went straight to his heart. He reached down and picked Loki’s lanky frame off the floor and sat down, sitting him on his lap and hugging him. The well punished Trickster cried pitifully into his muscular shoulder. Loki was so light and Thor could feel every one of his ribs through his soft tunic. He felt like the worst kind of bully now. He reached down and lifted his bottom off of his leg and began rubbing it gently, cooing to him.  
“It’s alright now baby brother. I love you still. That’s a good boy. Yes, I know it hurts.” He rocked Loki like a small child. Eventually the young prince’s tears began to dry up and he calmed down, relaxing into Thor’s arms. He suddenly remembered why he was responsible for his brother and his heart filled with love for this poor, skinny little mite. He rocked Loki and patted his bottom until he was boneless and limp. Thor lay him gently on the bed, stroking his silky black mane. Smiling, he left Loki to sleep it off, but not before giving him a soft kiss on his temple. Thor never forgot again.


End file.
